


oblectī erunt

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [74]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemas, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Slavery, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: It's Saturday again, and Ven is the entertainment for his master's guests this evening. It's going to be a long evening
Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059413
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: 2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction





	oblectī erunt

It was another Saturday, and another dinner party. The furniture and potted plants in the atrium had been cleared away, and the dining couches brought in from both the triclinia, and three more brought down from storage. All were arranged in their traditional U shape, with the open side facing the impluvium. The pool itself had been covered with a simple platform and a large turntable placed on top, with a great deal of care taken to ensure that it was level, with every diner given a good view. There was enough room for a serving slave to set out dishes on a table placed in the open side of the square that each set of three dining couches formed. Four chains, one to the column at each corner of the shallow pool, linked to a single strong swivel clip above the temporary stage, from which was hung a pulley.

A camera was set up at the fourth side of the small stage, on a stand that allowed an operator to use a remote control to raise and lower it, keeping its focus on the action on the stage whether the subject was standing or kneeling.

As the guests came in, the master of the house greeted each of them before guiding them to a dining couch. A house slave came to wash their feet and take their outer wraps so that they could recline in comfort.

Eventually every place was filled and the muted conversation came to a hush as the first course was served, and a single slave led to the platform. He wore a short tunic and had leather cuffs buckled around his wrists and ankles.

"Welcome to my home," Drusus said. "Most of you are aware of the entertainment I offer on these occasions. For those of you who are new, this is my slave Ven, who will be your entertainment this evening. Unfortunately, there was not time earlier to prepare him for you, so you may enjoy that preparation during the first course."

While he spoke, Ven’s ankles were spread and the ankle cuffs he was wearing clipped to each end of a sturdy spreader bar, forcing his legs apart as the turntable began to turn slowly, displaying him from all angles to the camera and the watching diners. Another slave removed Ven’s tunic, folding it and setting it aside out of the way, displaying his naked body, his nudity emphasised as his hands were pulled behind his back and fastened there. A quick-release clip was connected to the chain between the cuffs and then clipped to another chain that ran up over Ven’s head to a pulley suspended from the swivel clip, and down to an eyebolt in the turntable behind him, preventing him from being able to move from his display position. 

Someone brought a basin, soap, shaving brush, towel and safety razor as the second slave knelt to allow the best view as he began to lather Ven’s crotch.

"I keep him clean shaven everywhere, it allows for a much better view and makes the skin far more sensitive," Drusus said conversationally in response to a quiet question. "Far nicer than an untidy thatch of pubic hair, and reminds the slave of his place, too."

"How to make a slave more naked than naked," the guest replied, amused. "Remove even his pubic hair - and of course a concubīnus should not be permitted that sort of mark of virility."

"You will see that he has no other body or facial hair. There wasn’t time to complete his depilation, so that will be finished now."

Ven’s groin was lathered up, the soap cold on his skin, before the razor began scraping it off, taking the dark stubble of his regrowing pubic hair with it.

"I did have a pattern shaved into his pubic hair before," Drusus continued, casually reaching for a meatball and dipping it into the saucer of garum. "But I think a completely bare pubic region has a lot to be said for it."

The razor manoeuvred carefully around Ven’s prick and balls, being wiped off after every pass.

"Head down, arse up," Drusus ordered after a moment, noticing where the other slave had got to. "And give Junio a hand, hold yourself open so he can do the crack as well."

The chain was slackened and Junio and Willow helped Ven to his knees. Ven whimpered, shifting so that his head was down to the surface he was kneeling on, his prick and balls very visible between his parted legs as his fellow slave knelt to the side to allow the guests the best view possible. He had to arch his back in order to be able to reluctantly pull his buttocks open, allowing a clear view of his stuffed hole. Junio applied lather before the razor gently denuded him there too, all along the crack to the base of the plug, and to the dangling testicles.

"Mmm." Drusus wiped his fingers on a napkin and took some bread. "You may resume serving my guests once you have finished, Junio. Pet, you will keep that position. Hold yourself as wide open as you can."

"What a lovely sight," a guest commented, as the turntable continued on its slow revolution. "I suppose he must take quite large plugs now?"

"Absolutely – you have to work up to that, of course, especially if you want your slave to keep a very large plug in for most of the day. I would recommend using something light, in plastic or even in wood, so long as it is suitably sealed and finished, of course. Heavier plugs are interesting too, but can only be worn for a much shorter time than something light, at least if you use them regularly. Something in metal, glass or stone can be used all day on occasion, but not all day every day. Well, as a general rule - you don’t want to damage your slave, after all.”

“Of course.”

Another two slaves had come to the platform now, one bringing an upright pole on wheels which looked very much like the sort of portable IV stand that could be found in a hospital or medical centre, the other carrying a bucket and what seemed to be a shower hose.

The one with the pole positioned it behind Ven and to his side, before bowing to Drusus and stepping to the side to wait unobtrusively, or be told to rejoin his fellow slaves in replenishing wine glasses or bringing food to the guests.

The other slave began to set up what turned out to be an enema kit.

"You may remove that plug and begin his ablution process," Drusus said. There was a quiet pitiful whimper from the naked kneeling slave, although Ven did not alter his position as the plug was carefully pulled from his hole.

"Moss, wipe that off and bring it here for my friend to see," Drusus ordered, holding his wine-glass out in a silent command for more wine.

The stainless steel enema nozzle was inserted into Ven's clenching hole and the other end of the hose attached to the enema bag, which was hung on the hook of the pole.

"Oh, that is a big one – does he wear that size all the time?" the guest asked as Moss knelt in front of him, holding the plug up for his inspection.

"No, not at all, though he won't be allowed anything smaller than the width of two fingers any more," Drusus replied, holding his hand out with the first two fingers together to illustrate what he meant. "After all, a plug is meant to keep him ready for use and if it's too small, that defeats the whole point of plugging a slave at all."

Conversation was quiet as the guests continued eating, simple light finger foods that were the precursor to the more substantial second course. Several of them commented on the delectable sight in front of them as the enema bag continued to empty into the kneeling slave.

"He gets one every day, often twice a day, morning and evening," Drusus said in reply to a question from his other side. "I don’t think he’s ever had one in front of anyone else, though. Rub his stomach for him, Willow, make room for the rest of that bag."

There was a quiet whimper from the displayed slave as his stomach was massaged, moving the cleansing fluid inside him to allow more to enter.

"Of course it is an uncomfortable process for the slave, but it is a very necessary one to ensure that he is as clean as possible and prepared for whatever activity he is required to fulfil."

"If the slave is not damaged, why should his discomfort matter? He is merely property, whose highest aim in life is serving his master's will," someone said, speaking in agreement.

Ven was whimpering and shaking, rocking back and forth on his knees, trying to absorb the discomfort both of the enema itself and of being the subject of all the conversations going on around him. That discomfort only served to provoke more interest in his predicament as people began to notice and comment on the bulge in his belly that the enema produced.

Somewhere above and behind him, Willow spoke. "It’s empty, Master."

The conversation carried on for a moment before Drusus addressed the waiting slave. "Help Willow get him to his feet so that he can empty out, then."

The bucket was positioned between Ven’s spread legs and the two slaves lifted him to his feet, steadying him as he squatted over the bucket. He whimpered, clenching around the hard steel nozzle that was still buried in his hole, before his master said, "You can remove the nozzle, Willow, let him evacuate his bowels."

The sound of water running into the plastic bucket placed under him was loud in the sudden silence as people paused their conversations, though not their meal, to enjoy his discomfort and humiliation.

"I think we have time for him to have a second one, make sure he’s thoroughly clean," Drusus said. "Return him to the previous position, give him a second bag."

Ven groaned as he was helped to kneel again, the spreader bar preventing him from closing his legs. The enema nozzle was carefully pushed back into his hole and a moment later, he felt liquid running into him again.

He was still turning, slowly and smoothly enough that he wasn't going to get dizzy, facing the camera, then each set of nine diners in turn, then the camera again.

Willow's work-roughened hand rubbed his stomach, shifting the fluid around to allow more in.

"Very pretty bulge to his stomach, there. Looks almost like a girl's, though I like the dick and balls against the almost feminine curve," someone said from behind him. 

It was growing increasingly uncomfortable by now, and Ven was beginning to shift and fidget to try to displace the discomfort.

"When that is empty, you can remove the nozzle, Willow, and then begin to serve the next course of our meal," Drusus said. "Don't spill anything, Ven."

Ven groaned into the floor at the order; his stretched hole was not going to close fully, not in time to prevent some leakage, although his head-down, arse-up display position would help.

The nozzle was carefully pulled out, leaving his hole empty as he tried to absorb the still increasing discomfort. He hoped that he would be allowed to empty out before the cramps got too much. A few drops had escaped as the nozzle was removed, but he clenched as much as he could to stop any more escaping.

He couldn’t look up to see what was going on, and tried to keep from saying anything, but it wasn’t long before he couldn’t keep quiet.

"Please…" he said, almost inaudibly to the floor.

"I mean, do you really think a slave can be humiliated? They’re slaves, what could possibly be more humiliating than that? They should expect and be ready to be made into entertainment, whatever form that takes," someone was saying.

"While that may be true from a philosophical standpoint, I’m certain that the boy kneeling there feels far more humiliated than the one that just filled your cup, Quintus."

“I can guarantee he’s far more uncomfortable than these boys, Titus.” The comment provoked laughter from the diners.

"Please, Master, I can’t…" Ven muttered, shifting from side to side, squeezing his eyes closed as he rode out a cramp. He lifted his head, to find that he was looking at the camera and groaned as another cramp hit him.

"There. I promised I had one of the most skilled cooks in Rome," his master said, and looked over to the side. "Willow, Moss, get that bucket under him and stand him up, we’re ready for the next part now."

Ven’s legs were shaking but he was grateful to be allowed to let all the liquid in his guts run into the bucket set under him. Once he was empty, with nothing else to release, Moss took the bucket and Willow pulled the chain from Ven’s wrists taut before beginning to set something else up.

"This isn’t by any means the most powerful machine on the market, but it will do the job. It has a variable speed like our others, and a quiet motor. Of course, they’re all basically just pistons, it’s hardly the most complicated technology."

Ven felt a hand spreading cool slick lube in and around his hole before the fat blunt tip of a dildo was lined up and pushed slowly in. A metal ring was closed around the base of his cock, and a wider one around his balls, pulling them down slightly.

"Add the weights, too." The order was dispassionate, almost cursory.

A weight was added to each of the nipple rings he wore, swinging lazily and drawing attention to his chest. 

The dildo in his rear slid out a short way and then pushed back in, beginning to fuck Ven in a deliberate methodical manner, the hard unyielding rubber very different to the warm flesh of his master’s prick.

"Admittedly, it’s not a feast on the same scale as some of those you read about in the history books, but really, who needs to go over the top with some of the outrageous things you read about?"

"Good food, well-cooked and presented - if I wasn’t so happy with my Aspasius, I swear I would try to steal your Grumio. This meat is roasted to perfection, the perfect combination of savoury and sweet."

The chatter carried on, different conversations, some people talking about the meal, some about various things that had been in the news, and one or two about the display in front of them, the revolving platform giving them a view from every angle, while moving so slowly and smoothly that Ven was not going to end up getting giddy from its motion.

He had other things to think about, anyway.

"It’s the best use for a slave’s arse I can think of, anyway."

"Really? A sleeve for a fake cock?"

"Well, second best, then, you do have a good point. But he seems to like even the fake cock."

"That’s not going to make a mess of his arse, though, especially at that slow drag."

"He just needs a nice long fucking, and of course a machine like that can keep going all night if necessary. At any speed, too. Did you see the video of him with Priapus?"

"Oh, yes - one of my very favourites of Drusus’ videos. I think I must have watched the real-time one about a dozen times, though it makes my boy wince. Such a big cock to stuff a slave’s arse with."

"It doesn’t seem to have damaged his arse, though. I guess it just goes to show what can be achieved with patience and preparation - look how he’s just taking that dildo."

"It’s woken his cock up, too. What a perfect little pathicus."

"He can’t get enough of it. Squirming like that - though he won’t be able to come, not with that ring around his balls."

Ven was squirming, too, shifting to try… something. He wasn’t really sure what he was attempting to do, but the set-up made it impossible for him to do anything other than accept the dildo that thrust rhythmically into his arse, not varying in speed or depth or angle. He needed something more, or something less, some sort of variation - and even if he got it, the solid rings would prevent him from being able to come, so he would just be kept in this same heightened state of arousal for as long as his master willed it.

"You could put him in a gallery as an art installation, looking like that, with that dildo fucking him, Varius," someone called. There was laughter and agreement from all around him.

Ven was kept on the edge for the best part of two hours, the dildo occasionally rutting into him faster, or slower, but always returning to the same steady pulse in and out. Drusus eventually snapped his fingers at Willow, who hastened to adjust the display by shortening the rope from Ven’s wrists to the pulley above him.

As the rope was pulled, it tugged Ven’s arms upwards behind him, forcing him to bend at the waist to relieve the pressure on his shoulders. The weights swung from his nipple rings and he squirmed, twisting his hands in his cuffs to seek a more comfortable position as the rope was fastened off, keeping him bent forward at the waist. The dildo continued its motion, fucking him a little faster now as Willow stepped off the turntable to resume his other serving duties.

Several diners were already stroking themselves through, or under, their tunics in anticipation of the next part of the evening.

"My pet has already seen all of you, but I think that is as much as he should know," Drusus said, and Willow fastened a blindfold around Ven’s head, plunging him into darkness. "He has a talented mouth and a delectable arse, you may make full use of both."

The dildo stopped, buried fully in Ven’s body, before being pulled out, leaving him clenching around empty air, which drew laughs from several of the guests.

"I wonder if you remember me, boy," said a half-familiar voice from somewhere in front of Ven a moment later, before a prick was rubbed insistently at his mouth. "Open up."

He did so, and that prick invaded his mouth at the same time someone else shoved into his arse, the violence of the movement setting the weights swinging from his nipples.

"Just a pair of warm holes to fuck, like a good little slave," someone said from behind him as the thrusts in his arse made him groan around the prick in his mouth. "That’s all you are. Be a good little fuck, now, and let’s not see you waste any of our spend."

Master’s guests must have been keyed up already by now because Ven’s insides were filled with hot warm liquid spurts as the man came inside him. It was a moment before he pulled out, and Ven could barely draw a breath around the cock in his mouth before another prick shoved into him from behind, fucking him hard and fast, making him stagger a little, although the spreader bar made it harder for him to shift his feet to stay upright. The hands holding his sides steadied him, and then his mouth was filled with hot thick salty fluid as the first man reached his climax.

"I understand you’re a talented little cocksucker. Let’s see you prove it," another man said, and rubbed a half-hard prick in Ven’s face. He nuzzled it and opened his mouth to take it in, as someone reached under him for his own prick, fisting it insistently as if jerking him off, despite the fact that Ven was prevented from coming thanks to the wide ring that kept his balls forced away from his body.

"Just fuck his face, why don’t you?"

"He’s a talented little filthy mouth, I want to make him work at it… Ah!" The sigh of satisfaction was accompanied by a mouthful of fluid that Ven swallowed, though some dribbled out. 

"Good little pathicus." The compliment was given along with a friendly slap on the cheek.

"Move your arse, dammit, don’t just hang there like a dead fish." The slap to his bum was harder and much less of a pet, and it made Ven startle, then try to move in the same sort of way he’d wriggle and writhe under his master in bed. "That’s better. Keep that up, I can’t be bothered fucking you, but I want to come in that pretty hole of yours that I’ve been teased with all evening."

There was a third prick in his mouth now, fucking his mouth even as he tried to wriggle and squeeze around the prick in his arse. Five pricks, and there were nearly thirty guests - it was going to be a long tiring night.

"There we are. Oh, that’s good. Such a tight arse even after that dildo. Fuck!" More hot fluid filled his hole, spilling down his legs and pooling in his guts as the man pulled his prick out. More fluid filled his mouth too, half choking him with the thick salty proof of the citizen’s satisfaction.

That voice spoke again, this time from in front of him rather than behind him. "Now my friend’s finished, you can clean me off. Let’s see if your mouth’s as good as your arse."

Ven wrapped his lips around the head of the fat dick presented to his mouth, sucking it and trying to get more, wrap his tongue around the organ to lick it off. There was a sigh above him. "You keep on like that and I’ll come back in a bit and fuck your mouth properly. You’re just what a slave should be, I’ll have to train mine to use their mouths and arses the way you do. That’s enough - I’ll be back to fuck your mouth later."

The prick was pulled from his mouth and he was left momentarily empty before someone else shoved into his arse, fucking him with hard fast strokes, rocking him backwards and forwards as his arse was pounded hard.

"That’s a nice idea, making him clean your dick after you’ve filled his arse. I should do that with my boy, I think." Another prick in his mouth, and hands grabbing his hair to angle his head so that its owner could get the whole length in, burying Ven’s nose in the coarse hair at the base. This one was a sour, unwashed dick that he tried not to gag around as it hammered in and out of his mouth and throat hard and fast. Someone put a hand to Ven’s throat to feel the bulge there as he was face-fucked, tears coming to his eyes as he tried to breathe.

"Swallow it down, all of it, and then you can have some air," that voice said, the hand pressing against his throat though not hard enough to completely cut off his airway, and Ven was half-choked with the thick salty cum that he desperately tried to swallow, despite its consistency and the hand against his throat.

Eventually the cock pulled out enough to let him suck in lungfuls of air, trying not to choke on the spunk in his mouth as he sucked in the needed oxygen.

More hot thick cum pumped into his arse and then he was empty there, his cheeks pulled apart so his leaking, fluttering hole could be seen.

"Such a pretty sight, all that cum leaking out. Who's next for this hole?"

It wasn't long before another prick breached him, pushing in with scant regard for what Ven felt about it, or whether he was ready. 

"Tighten up, can't you?" The words were accompanied by a slap to his arse that made him squeal around the cock currently gagging him as his mouth was used. 

The two men set about fucking him between them, their thrusts not quite coordinated together. 

Ven's jaw was aching and so was his arse and yet they couldn't be halfway through the evening. His shoulders were aching a bit by now too. Not that it mattered, he was just a way for the citizens to have some fun and relieve their sexual appetites.

He had lost count of how many dicks had been pushed into his arse or mouth. There was cum all over his face, arse and lower back, and it was starting to dry in itchy patches, even as more dripped down. He was sure that several - maybe most! - of the men had had more than one go. They had probably used both his mouth and his arse; there were enough of them that they could get a decent break to work back up to it after coming, probably.

The weights swung from Ven’s nipples as yet another prick pushed into his mouth until his nose was buried in the wiry hair at its base and its owner’s balls swung against his chin. All he could do was keep his mouth open as that prick thrust in and out, fucking his mouth and throat until eventually it twitched and spilled, making him half-choke as he tried to swallow it all down.

There seemed to be fewer and fewer men around him now, and there was longer and longer between pricks pushing into him. He hoped that meant that the party was drawing to a close.

A hand reached under him to his own prick, making him jerk against his bonds, fisting it to make Ven hard again; even with the wide cock-ring, he had started to soften. 

"I don’t think your master wants you to come, but there’s no reason this pretty little thing should be anything other than desperately hard," someone said almost in his ear, that unfamiliar hand working at his cock. He tried to twitch, to pull away, but eventually the hand won out and his prick came erect again.

"There. Good boy." The hand let him go and left him hanging, his now hard cock and balls visible to anyone who cared to look between his spread legs.

He was left alone for a bit, and then another prick shoved into his arse. The man didn’t say anything but grunted and groaned his way to his completion, spending yet more hot thick fluid in Ven’s already full hole.

The fat cock from earlier was forced into his mouth, its owner’s hips thrusting hard and fast, taking his pleasure from the warmth of Ven’s mouth and throat, uncaring whether Ven wanted it or not. Someone pressed his hand to Ven’s throat to feel the cock from the outside as it thrust in and out. There was laughter overhead, lewd and filthy remarks Ven was beyond parsing.

The man fucking his mouth shuddered, Ven's only warning, before spurts of thick salty fluid pumped into his mouth and down his throat as he desperately tried to swallow to keep from drooling semen. 

There was a pat on his head and he was left empty with an aching jaw and sore arse.

Something hard was pushed carefully into his aching hole and then there was a fumbling at his wrists as his cuffs were unclipped allowing him to straighten up before his wrists were clipped together again, in front of him this time. His arms were pulled up over his head, pulling him upright, and the dildo or plug began to vibrate, making him groan. There was more fumbling, at his groin now, and the wide metal rings that had kept him from coming were removed. The spreader bar keeping his legs parted was not touched, however, meaning that his erect prick and dangling balls were visible to everyone as the platform continued its slow steady turning.

"If he's going to come this evening, it will be with a toy and not from an actual prick," his master said, to raucous laughter. "He never comes without something stuffed in his arse, and his dick is getting less and less attention as time passes. One day, I may well only allow him to come from anal stimulation, but we'll see. There’s a lot to be said for direct stimulation of the prick too, of course.”

Ven was squirming as much as his position would allow him, twisting and writhing at the continued stimulation in his aching bum, his legs still kept forcibly spread by the solid steel bar fastened to his ankle cuffs.

His nipples were aching from the weights dangling from them, and the vibrations against that sensitive bundle of nerves were growing in intensity. He was shaking and shuddering with the stimulation, finally tensing against everything as he came, his dick pumping out spurts to raucous cheers and laughter.

The vibrator was not switched off, but continued a low-level hum, making him groan against the over-stimulation that he was being forced to accept.

He hung there, his breathing ragged, his body aching and unable to come down from its aroused state because the vibrator was still going, keeping him in a low-level state of overstimulated arousal, without letting him peak. He squirmed and tugged at his bonds, not frantically, but trying to assimilate the sensations still being forced on him.

He had no idea how much time had passed when the guests rose to begin taking their leave and heading home, but in all that time the vibrator had not let up its throbbing inside him.

Eventually he was released from the swivel clip and the spreader bar was removed, allowing him to be guided to his master's room. Junio gently sponged him down, the warm soapy water soaking away the crusty evidence left on his skin of the pleasure his master's guests had taken from his body. The vibrator was left in place, though the low-level pulses had stopped, leaving it an inert plug keeping everything inside his arse.

Hands at his scalp, rubbing dry shampoo through his hair before combing it out, leaving it cleaner and vaguely apple scented - he would need to wash it properly tomorrow but at least he was rid of the crust of dry semen, and the accompanying scent.

Eventually he was tucked, feeling used and drowsy, into his master’s bed. He blinked awake in the glow of the bathroom light as his master completed his own ablutions before turning the light off and sliding into bed behind him. He shivered a little as his master wrapped his arms around him, stroking his stomach.

“Good boy, Ven. I think we’ll leave all that spunk inside you till tomorrow. It won’t hurt, and it’s a good reminder for you that I’m the one who says what your body will be used for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> oblectī erunt (Title) - They will have been amused  
> triclinia (pl) triclinium (s) - dining rooms  
> impluvium - shallow pool in the centre of a Roman atrium  
> concubīnus - male bedslave  
> garum - fish sauce, a very popular Roman condiment  
> Priapus - a fertility god whose notable feature was his huge erect cock  
> pathicus - - an adult male who takes the passive role. We might categorise this by the term submissive in modern English. The dominant person could be either male or female


End file.
